


Angels Are Cumming

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Near Death Experiences, Sex, Tampon Dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tate decides to bring out their dominant side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Are Cumming

**Author's Note:**

> huh

Tate idly traced patterns on Jax’s hand with their finger as they both lay on Tate’s bed. “Jax,” they said, “do you think I could be a top?”

Jax nodded. “Yeah, Tate. You could be a top if you tried hard enough.”

“You think so? Aren’t I too small?”

“You can be tiny and dominant,” said Jax. “Try it, Tate.”

“Are you- wait, right now? Are you sure? I’m not that dominant-“

“Tate, you can totally do it. Try it.”

Tate sighed and nodded. “Well,” they said, “I, uh. I- how do you do it, exactly?”

“Dude, it’s easy. Take something and stick it in a hole. That’s it.”

“Which hole? What thing?”

“That’s the beauty of it, Tate,” said Jax. “You can use whatever your imagination comes up with.”

Tate nodded and thought about this for a second. What did they have that they could stick in a hole? 

“I’m going to check in my mom’s room, okay?”

Tate left their bedroom and went their mom’s room to look for something to stick in a hole. It could be anything, right? As long as it fit in a hole… and it could be any hole, too. There were several holes that came to mind, but, seeing as they had very little experience, Tate decided they’d be best off using Jax’s anus. They’d need something big, then…

Tate wandered around, looking through drawers. Suddenly, they came across a box of tampons. Tate grinned. Tampons would work. They ran back to Jax, who was waiting impatiently on their bed.

“Did you find-“

“T- take off your pants! Take off your pants. Yeah.”

Jax smirked. He took off his pants and set them in a pile next to Tate’s bed. “Cool,” he said. “What now- FRICK, TATE!”

Tate had straddled Jax and begun stuffing tampons into his anal hole. “It’s like, uh. Stick as many tampons as possible in Jax’s anus.”

“Tate, fricking-“

“I- this is topping, right? This works?” Tate hesitated before grabbing the entire box, cardboard, tampons, and all, and shoving it deep into Jax’s hole. 

“Tate,” Jax whispered, “how are you going to get that out of there?”

“*potato*.”

Jax groaned. “Man, maybe the writer of this should’ve waited until morning instead of writing this right now because they’re hecka sleep deprived and mildly delusional!”

Tate nodded in agreement. So did emobearthing.

“*potato*!” Jax screamed. “How did emobearthing get in here?”

“We’ve broken the fourth wall!” Tate screamed. “That means you and I are no longer fictional characters!”

“But we never were fictional characters!” shouted Jax. “We’re just emobearthing’s interpretation of real people who consented to having a fanfiction written about them!”

“*potato*!” 

“*potato*!”

Emobearthing disappeared. Why the heck had they put themselves in their own fanfictions? Who *potato*ing knew. Emobearthing was supposed to be hibernating right now. *potato* the system.

Just as emobearthing disappeared, a huge vacuum cleaner popped out of nowhere. It began sucking everything in Tate’s room inside of it.

“*potato*, Tate, look out!” Jax screamed. He and Tate dug their fingers into the ground and tried not to get sucked in with everything else.

Suddenly, Jax screamed. Tate looked over and saw a trail of blood pouring out of Jax’s anus, along with the box of tampons and all the other tampons. 

The vacuum closed. Snow began falling from the sky.

Jax collapsed on the ground, as did Tate.

“You know,” Jax said, “my mom used to say that whenever it snowed, the angels were cumming in Heaven.”

“That’s beautiful, Jax. Just like you.”


End file.
